Shadow Broker Dossiers/Dr. Mordin Solus
Professor previously attached to Salarian Special Tasks Group. Impressive credentials. Modifications to genophage re-established 99.9% death rate among krogan births. Current work with Shepard obvious atonement attempt. STG Mission Report Mission Report Project Firebreak Drop 16, Weyrloc Clan Trading Center, Tuchanka 21:19 - Turian patrol ship Indomitable contacted by assisting distraction team. 21:25 - Indomitable breaks position in Krogan DMZ to render assistance. 21:26 - STG vessel Veshok-16 enters through gap in sensor coverage. 21:40 - Touchdown and landing. Commander Kirrahe performs final review of drop parameters. 21:41 - Mission Specialist Solus suggests change to plan; when informed that plan will not be changing unless parameters shift, Specialist Solus suggests Commander Kirrahe has foreign obstruction in cloaca. 21:43 - Operative Rentola detects incoming Weyrloc scouts. 21:47 - Scouts neutralized. Rentola treated for minor injuries. After assisting, Specialist Solus asks if failure to land undetected constitutes parameter shift. Commander Kirrahe suggests operation may proceed as planned. Specialist Solus suggests cloacal obstruction is in fact Kirrahe's cranium. 21:50 - Team leaves Veshok-16 and proceeds toward primary drop point, Weyrloc agricenter. 22:38 - Weyrloc agricenter reached. Team splits, with distraction team led by Operative Rentola drawing Weyrloc scouts from area. 23:00 - Primary team disables solar array. 23:02 - Weyrloc workers leave agricenter to repair solar array. 23:07 - Primary team enters agricenter. Mission Specialist Solus performs water and soil tests to ensure proper payload dispersal. Assisted by Specialist Maelon. 23:12 - Distraction team breaks radio silence, informs primary team that Weyrloc group returning. Specialist Solus asks whether this constitutes parameter shift. Commander Kirrahe suggests that Specialist Solus is in fact a walking cloaca, restates importance of holding the line. 23:13 - Weyrloc team arrives at agricenter and initiates close-quarters combat. Operatives Jirin and Chorel killed. Specialist Maelon and Operatives Hishau and Shenok seriously injured. Weyrloc team killed in entirety. Last member prevented from broadcasting alarm due to Specialist Solus stabbing Weyrloc guard through eye with pitchfork, sustaining injuries to face and right cranial horn in process. 23:16 - Distraction team arrives to provide relief. Commander Kirrahe notes parameter shift, suggests Rentola take injured team members back to ship while he and remainder of team attempt to hit secondary drop point. Despite injuries to face and head, Specialist Solus refuses to return to ship, noting need for soil and water analysis at secondary site. Kirrahe suggests Solus is one tough cloaca. 23:20 - Specialist Maelon greatly distressed by discovery that agricenter was staffed by female krogan, including guards killed in attack. Specialist Solus calms colleague and provides sedative. Specialist Maelon returns to ship with other injured team members. 23:30 - Active team finishes disposal of bodies and heads for secondary drop point, Weyrloc hospital. 00:15 - Active team infiltrates hospital undetected. Specialist Solus determines chemical makeup of soil and water fall within necessary parameters. Payload dispersed into water and food. 01:15 - Active team returns to ship. Specialist Solus declines treatment, insists on providing additional care for Hishau, Shenok, and Maelon. 01:25 - Specialist Maelon makes formal protest, suggesting actions against female krogan violate mission parameters of maintaining population levels without negatively impacting culture. Specialist Solus requests protest be stricken from record due to Maelon's injured condition. Commander Kirrahe concurs. Maelon given additional sedatives, unconscious for remainder of operation. (Protest stricken from submitted copy of report.) 01:40 - STG vessel Veshok-16 lifts off, departing through existing sensor gap. Mission complete. Bibliography Published Works (First Writer Only): Treatment Modalities Utilizing Redundant Nervous Systems Dispersal Vectors in Compromised Ecosystems Genetic Consequence: Resequencing Methods to Prevent Tissue Cloning Cross-Species Contamination and Xeno-Plague Potential Testing Modalities for Varren and Pyjaks Disease and Population Stability Indoctrination Progression and Mental Degradation (Classified, STG) Biological Vectors and Social Effect (Classified, STG) Second-Stage Viral Manipulation and Modification (Classified, STG) Threat Potential Analysis: Turian (Classified, STG) Threat Potential Analysis: Human (Classified, STG) Threat Potential Analysis: Asari (Classified, STG) Threat Potential Analysis: Batarian (Classified, STG) Production Credits: The Pirates of Penzance (Interspecies Community Theatre), as Major-General Stanley Iolanthe (Interspecies Community Theatre), as Lord Chancellor Hamlet, Interspecies Edition (Francis Kitt Community Theatres), as Polonius "Science Fun Today!" as himself (Guest) "Science Round-Table: Rights of the Patient" as himself (Guest) "The Facts of Faith" as himself (Guest) Surveillance Transcript Surveillance Transcript Medical Clinic, Omega Patient: I can't... I can't... (unintelligible)... Dr. Mordin Solus: Call. Dr. Daniel Abrams: Damn it! MS: Time of death, 22:17. Need to remove body, sanitize area. Not that sanitation matters. Same plague. Still, no need to risk further infection. DA: How can you... shouldn't we do something for him? MS: Why? Batarian belief in afterlife involves soul leaving body through eyes. Treatment of corpse unimportant by cultural standards. Unless eyes removed by enemies. (sniff) Very insulting. DA: But we just lost another patient! MS: Yes. More patients than time. Impossible to save everyone. Go crazy if you try. So save who you can, move on. Save more if we hurry. DA: We shouldn't be in here waiting for people to come to us! We should be out there getting medicine to them! I can go! MS: No. Pointless. Already more than enough patients here! Can't risk combat with vorcha or gangs. Better to save those who make effort to come to us. Assistant: Doctor, there are Blue Suns outside. They're... they're asking for all the humans to come out. MS: Of course. Expected as much. Losing to vorcha. Need to establish dominance. Will speak with them. Daniel, remove corpse, get next patient. Still more to save. (Sound of footsteps, Solus leaves.) Assistant: He's not going to turn us over to them, is he? DA: I don't think so. Listen, when he gets back... tell him I took some of the cure. I'm going to go out and help. Assistant: But... DA: Just tell him! (Sound of footsteps, Abrams leaves.) Assistant: You can't... my god! (sound of gunfire) What's going on? (Sound of footsteps, Solus returns.) MS: Get up. Danger has past . Blue Suns didn't expect resistance. Foolish of them. Won't make that mistake again. No chance to, I suppose. Please, up! Need you to bring in next patient. Wait. Medical supplies missing. Corpse not removed. Where is Daniel? Assistant: He said... MS: Went into slums? Trying to help those too sick to come in? Assistant: ...Yes. MS: (sniff) His decision. Hope he lives. Can't help him now. Too busy... Bring next patient. Category:Shadow Broker Category:Shadow Broker Dossiers Category:Background Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:DLC